


Help get this

by garima731



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garima731/pseuds/garima731
Summary: Does anyone have the billionaire bachelor?Summary: (AU) Oliver is the CEO of Queen Consolidated and Felicity is his EA. In order to change his image and the company’s image he has to go on a show called the “The Billionaire Bachelor” (Because apparently that’s what all the playboy billionaires are doing these days to change their image.) But things take a different turn when Felicity becomes a contestant.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 41
Kudos: 7





	Help get this

Does anyone have the billionaire bachelor?

Summary: (AU) Oliver is the CEO of Queen Consolidated and Felicity is his EA. In order to change his image and the company’s image he has to go on a show called the “The Billionaire Bachelor” (Because apparently that’s what all the playboy billionaires are doing these days to change their image.) But things take a different turn when Felicity becomes a contestant.


End file.
